


Always Found

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [29]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, Lancelot is Galahad's dad, Mittens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad isn't sure about the mittens his dad gave him.Prequel toScarvesandJack O'Lantern





	Always Found

Galahad pouted as his father put mittens on his hands instead of just the scarf. He knows it's gotten colder outside but now his hands weren't as dexterous as they were if he wasn't wearing them. How was he supposed to have snowball fights with Tristan or build a snowman with him?

“Hey, it's okay. It'll help keep you warm.” Lancelot picked Galahad up to hug him. “I know they may seem like one of the worst things but it’s like the scarf. No more possible frostbite or else we’d be having little boy fingers for dinner.” The father nibbled playfully on the mittens.

“No!” The little boy giggled loudly and tried to push away from his father. “Daddy, quit it!” Once he escaped Lancelot’s hold, he ran outside. Galahad stayed in the yard as he was taught not to leave it since he was very young. Footsteps followed him and before he knew it, he was in his father’s arms again.

“Got ya, ya little gremlin!” Lancelot blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Galahad screamed while laughing. These were the moments he loved the most between them. No care in the world and treasuring every second. He grinned from ear to ear, happily clinging to Lancelot when he held Galahad close. Then he realized he was missing a mitten.

“Daddy?” He wiggled his cold fingers in front of his father's face before sticking them in his sleeve. Tears sprung in Galahad’s eyes unexpectedly before they fell down his face, freezing to his cheeks. How could he lose something he was just given?

“Hey, hey. Don't cry. I have it right here.” Lancelot pulled the little cold hand out of the sleeve. The missing mitten was placed back on its rightful owner. “There you go. No little boy fingers for dinner I guess.” He jokingly pouted as he wiped away his son’s frozen tears from his cheeks.

“You're a dork, Daddy.” Galahad smiled now that his hand was warming. “Thank you.” He hugged his father close just like he had done to Galahad before.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
